Wake Up Call
Wake Up Call is a Philippine flagship morning show broadcast by RPN. The first incarnation of the show was hosted by Jeanne Young, Anthony Pangilinan and Teresa Guanzon, then later with Plinky Recto and Dan Andrew Cura, was aired from November 14, 1994 to 1998. The second incarnation of the show premiered on RPN on October 6, 2014 and is currently hosted by the main man of morning television Mon Isberto and Roma Agsalud. It airs from Monday to Friday at 6:00-8:00am. About the show Wake Up Call was premiered on November 14, 1994, dubbed as the first and only newspaper on the air. It was first hosted by Jeanne Young, Anthony Pangilinan and Teresa Guanzon. Where they get the freshest news headlines, the latest business updates, the meatiest commentaries and discussions, the juciest lifestyle secrets and features, the hottest sports stories, health and fitness tips, up-to-date traffic situationers, plus much more. In 1995, Dan Andrew Cura joined the show, replacing Pangilinan. Teresa Guanzon eventually left the show in 1996. This left Young and Cura to continue the show until Young left for the US in early 1997. A revolving door of co-hosts followed until in mid 1997. Plinky Recto joined Cura as the new team. The show ended in 1998. The program was nominated by the KBP Golden Dove Awards as Best Morning Show in 1998 shortly after its last episode. The show revived and premiered on October 6, 2014 as part of the re-branding of RPN as 9TV, anchored by JR Langit and Roma Asalud. It was started as a 1 1/2 hour program (7:00 am – 8:30 am) aired right after the Teleradyo-formatted newscast RadyoBisyon (under Media ng Bayan, simulcast on PTV and DZRB Radyo ng Bayan 738). On June 5, 2017, the morning show moves to an earlier timeslot and became a replacement of RadyoBisyon and moved to an earlier timeslot from 6:00-8:00am after NewsWatch sa Umaga. Hosts 'Current hosts' * Mon Isberto (February 5, 2018-present) * Roma Agsalud (2014-present) 'Segment host' * Benj Bondoc - MMDA Traffic Report (2014-present) * Miko Mallonga - Mr. Palengke (2014-present) * Nikos Peñaranda - PAGASA Weather Forecast (2014-present) Former hosts * Jeanne Young (1994-1997) * Anthony Pangilinan (1994-1995) * Teresa Guanzon (1994-1996) * Dan Andrew Cura (1995-1998) * Plinky Recto (1997-1998) * JR Langit (2014-February 2, 2018) Segments 2014-present *''Wake Up News'' - Morning news delivered hot and fresh. (Roma Agsalud) **''Wake Up Probinsya'' - Provincial/regional news **''Wake Up Business'' - Business and economy news **''Global Update'' - Foreign news **''Wake Up Sports'' - Sports news **''What's Your Feature?'' - Features *''Wake Up Traffic'' - Traffic update (Benj Bondoc) *''Wake Up Weather'' - Weather forecast (Nikos Peñaranda) *''Mr. Palengke'' - Price watch update (Miko Mallonga) *''Fab Style'' - A dose of beauty tips and fashion trends. *''K+12 Kwela'' - School and education *''Health is Wealth'' - Health tips *''Fitness Time'' - Fitness exercises and aerobic tips *''Wake Up Scene'' - Entertainment news *''Wake Up Stage'' - Interview of the live performances for the day, featuring your favorite bands and artists. *''Look Who's Cooking?'' - Recipe of the day. Easy to prepare meals done in a minute or two. 1994-1998 *''Headlines'' - News *''Buzzzz'' - Entertainment News *''Opinion Line'' *''Man vs. Machine'' *''Health Tips'' - Health and Medical Tips *''Papa Bear'' *''Today'' *''ExerCise'' - Fitness Tips *''Price Good'' - Market Price Watch Update *''Special Events'' *''Style'' - Beauty and Fashion *''Social Page'' *''Surfing the Net'' *''Legal Stuff'' - Legal Advice *''Society Page'' *''Think Green'' - travel and tourism *''Healthy Cooking'' - cooking segment Awards and nominations 'COMGUILD Media Awards' *2018 COMGUILD Media Awards (Best Morning Show Host) - Won (Mon Isberto and Roma Agsalud) *2018 COMGUILD Media Awards (Best Morning Show) - Won References See also * WAKEUP CALL - YouTube * RPN News and Public Affairs * List of programs broadcast by Radio Philippines Network * List of Philippine television shows External links * Official Website * Wake Up Call on Facebook * Wake Up Call on Twitter Category:RPN Network shows Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:1994 Philippine television series debuts Category:1998 Philippine television series endings Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:RPN News Category:Philippine news series Category:Filipino-language television programs Category:Breakfast television